Un cuento de navidad para Chloé Bourgeois
by ElRomanceroNica93
Summary: La navidad para Chloé, es una festividad que no quiere esperar por la cantidad de recuerdos negativos en su vida. Marinette y Adrien hará lo posible para descubrir lo que está aquejando además de que celebre una navidad como debe ser al lado de sus seres más queridos. Versión libre del Cuento de Navidad de Charles Dickens


**Un cuento de navidad para Chloé Bourgeois**

 _ **Sinopsis**_

 _La navidad para Chloé, es una festividad que no quiere esperar por la cantidad de recuerdos negativos en su vida. Marinette y Adrien hará lo posible para descubrir lo que está aquejando además de que celebre una navidad como debe ser al lado de sus seres más queridos. Versión libre del Cuento de Navidad de Charles Dickens_

 **Disclaimers**

 _¿Cómo están ustedes?_

 _Como una antesala para estas fiestas de navidad, les dejo a ustedes una fiesta temática de_ _ **Miraculous**_ _muy pero muy especial. Primero, porque está basada en el_ _ **Cuento de Navidad**_ _escrito por_ _ **Charles Dickens**_ _._

 _Este fic está dedicado especialmente a_ _ **Alejandra Darcy**_ _como un pendiente importante en navidad desde el año pasado; además de los colaboradores de_ _ **Miraculous Fanfictions**_ _encabezados por_ _ **Fanficmatica**_ _,_ _ **Wolfmika**_ _,_ _ **Tomoyo Hyugga**_ _,_ _ **Sonrais 777**_ _,_ _ **Artemis Walker**_ _,_ _ **onighiri-chan, HimeVampireChan, atadalove, Iseki Higuatari, Sao Vasshett, Hyuga96, mimichanMC**_ _y muchos más…_

 _Les recomiendo que mientras lo lean, escuchen_ _ **Blanca Navidad**_ _por_ _ **Raul Di Blasio**_ _. Esa versión les llegará al corazón._

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB**_ _y_ _ **De Agostini Editore S.p.A.**_

…

Paris está preparada para una velada masiva en nochebuena. Todos los ciudadanos estaban reunidos en las afueras del Hotel de Ville para observar un espectáculo cargado de villancicos, bailes y mucha magia alusiva a la navidad.

El Alcalde de París estaba en primera fila junto a su hija Chloé que tenía una cara de enfado poco común en esos días.

—Hija, ¿Pasa algo? ¿No quieres un dulce?, ¿Un chocolate caliente?—trataba de convencerla el señor Bourgeois.

—No pasa nada papá. Estoy bien…—respondió secamente la rubia.

En ese instante, Marinette, Adrien, Alya y Nino se encontraban reunidos dentro de aquella alegría parisina.

—Listos chicos, otra selfie para Instagram—dijo la morena para lograr sacar la foto para su red social.

—¡Cielos! Que buenos filtros has usado—prosiguió el DJ al ver en la foto una cantidad infinita de brillo y unos cuernos de renos en sus cabezas.

—¡Ahora somos unos bellos renos!—dijo divertido el rubio.

—Sobretodo tú, bebé…—respondió su novia, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. Ambos amigos no podían aguantar las carcajadas por esa tierna escena.

—¡Miren chicos!, Es Chloé ¿Qué estará haciendo por esos lados?—señaló Alya al ver a la señalada caminando lentamente la plaza.

—¡Oye Chloé!, Ven acá…—gritó el modelo para que su amiga de infancia se acercara.

—¿Cómo están chicos?—saludó con apatía la hija del alcalde.

—Pues estamos bien, vamos luego a casa para la cena y recibir los regalos de nochebuena—detalló la peliazul—¿Y tú, que tal?

—Lo de siempre: una cena elegante en el hotel y esperar la medianoche arrancando la navidad—dijo Chloé aparentando normalidad.

Todos los chicos quedaron aún sin convencer lo que está pasando con la rubia que caminaba rumbo al hotel sin percatarse que chocaría con alguien muy conocido en el grupo.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas, torpe!—le reclamó Chloe.

—Descuida, yo te ayudo a levantar…—el individuo se ofreció a levantarla del lugar. La rubia quedó sin palabras al ver que era nada menos que Nathaniel el que se ofrecía.

—¿N-Nathaniel? ¿Q-qué estás haciendo por acá?—preguntó la rubia.

—Venía a ver a ustedes cómo se encuentran y dirigirles una invitación—dijo el pelirrojo.

—¿Una invitación?

—Así es. Mañana es navidad y quería preguntarte si nos acompañas a una visita al orfanatorio municipal para dar regalos a los pequeños huérfanos—continuó Nath.

Chloé no pudo responder, ya que se venía en su mente una película de recuerdos algo turbios que han ocurrido en su niñez. Sobre todo con una escena que quedó marcada en su vida: ver cómo su madre partiría de su hogar para siempre poco después de obsequiarle a su inseparable oso negro en Nochebuena.

—Tu padre confirmó, así que sólo faltas tú…—dijo el artista al extenderle la invitación.

—Mi respuesta es ¡NO!—dijo tajante la joven y posteriormente siguió su camino con un genio terrible sin importarle a quien se iba a atravesar.

Todos han quedado expectantes por su comportamiento y más si es una época de paz y amor en la tierra.

—¿Porqué está así Chloé?, ¿Le dije algo malo?—dijo el pelirrojo aún sorprendido.

—No lo sé, desde que la conozco su estado de ánimo es más diferente cuando llega Navidad—respondió Adrien.

—En pocas palabras, se vuelve un Grinch en la vida real—prosiguió Alya—Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¡Tengo que ir a casa porque mamá preparó un gran pavo!

—¡Espera Alya! No me dejes solo—exclamaba su pareja mientras corría detrás de ella.

—Y espero que no les haya afectado ese momento, pero les deseo una feliz navidad a ustedes. ¡Nos vemos!—dijo un nervioso Nathaniel para regresar a casa.

—Y eso que también vendrán Ladybug y Chat Noir mañana—le comentaba la peliazul a su novio.

—Lo importante es que podremos dar nuestro talento en navidad—respondió el modelo.

—Adrien, no quiero causar molestia pero…¿Qué le pasa a Chloe? Se ha estado comportando muy mal y me preocupa bastante…—señaló la diseñadora.

—Igualmente. Es mi amiga de la infancia y quisiera saber por qué está tan mal…—prosiguió Adrien.

—Si quieren pueden necesitar de nuestra ayuda—dijo Tikki que salía de su escondite.

—¿Tikki? ¿Plagg? ¿Cómo lo harán ustedes?—exclamó sorprendida Marinette.

—Muy sencillo, iremos donde el maestro Fu en unos momentos. Le pediremos un polvo especial para los sueños—explicó Plagg desde el chaleco de Adrien.

—¿Polvo especial para los sueños?—dijo extrañado el chico.

—Correcto. Su función consiste en alterar los sueños de la persona estando en su modo de reposo. Podremos ver lo que afecta a Chloé y quizá la hagamos recapacitar—dijo la mariquita.

—¿Más o menos como el Cuento de Navidad de Dickens?—exclamó la peliazul—Me parece una buena idea por lo que dicen.

—Tienen en sus manos esa gran responsabilidad chicos. Les deseamos mucha suerte—dijo Adrien dejando sacar a su kwami del escondite una vez que se alejaron de la plaza.

—No te olvides de mi adelanto, amigo—le reclamó Plagg.

—Aquí lo tienes—el rubio sacó un considerable trozo de queso para cargar energías durante la noche. Marinette en cambio, le ofreció una galleta a su kwami.

Porque apenas la Nochebuena empezaba.

…

En el Grand Hotel, estaba todo preparado para un delicioso banquete para la familia Bourgeois reunida en todo su esplendor. Hermanos, sobrinos, cuñados y sobretodo los abuelos que comentaban alegremente al ritmo de los villancicos.

Sólo una silla estaba vacía que le correspondía a nada menos que Chloé.

—Señor, parece que Chloé no quiere bajar en esos momentos—dijo el mayordomo al Alcalde de París.

—Entiendo, será mejor que descanse un poco esta noche—respondió su padre con tristeza.

—¿Dónde está mi querida Chloé, André?—preguntó el abuelo.

—Parece que no nos acompañará esta noche papá…—aparentó tranquilidad pese a que en el fondo se hallaba triste por la ausencia de su hija.

Mientras tanto, la rubia se hallaba dormida en su suite abrazando a su oso después de descargar su tristeza a través de lágrimas. Quería quedarse sola en esos momentos.

Tikki y Plagg lograron entrar a su habitación de forma silenciosa. Y cuidadosamente echaron en sus ojos una cantidad suficiente de polvo mágico para conseguir un sueño acorde para ella y según el cuento citado de Marinette.

La misión de los kwamis ha sido cumplida, por lo que la función comienza a partir de ese instante…

…

Chloé seguía dormida plácidamente, cuando de pronto un fuerte ruido sonó en toda la suite.

Era un toque de gong, que lo tocaba un espectro representado por el maestro Wu cargando una pesada cantidad de cadenas.

—¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¿Quién está molestando a esas horas?—gritó alterada la rubia, cuando vio al fantasma cambió su piel pálida del susto—¡Un fantasma! ¡AUXILIO!

—¡Silencio!—le ordenó el espectro—Yo soy un fantasma que vaga por todo el mundo a causa de mis acciones.

—¿Qué has hecho?—preguntó extrañada la joven.

—Hice varias acciones negativas niña. Similares a las que haces en esos momentos, sólo que más atroces—detallaba el fantasma.

—¿Qué tengo que ver yo con lo que usted hizo?

—¡SILENCIO!—respondió con voz potente—Por ello, estoy condenado a cargar esas cadenas por toda la eternidad.

Chloé tragó saliva.

—Por ello esta misma noche recibirás la visita de tres espíritus después de una campanada en el Notre Dame. Así que mucha suerte, Chloé Bourgeois …—exclamaba el espíritu después de esparcirse entre la neblina nocturna.

Para la eludida, sentía que era una especie de broma pesada propia de un estudio de cine norteamericano. Poco a poco sus párpados caían para seguir descansando.

Hasta que las campanas sonaron en la catedral de Notre Dame.

Las luces se apagaron y el viento soplaba la terraza, un esplendor de color ámbar salía en ella revelándose la silueta misteriosa. Era una persona de cabello rojo y suelto, vestida de una sotana blanca y de brillo permanente.

—¿Madame Bustier?—preguntó la joven escondida en su cobertor.

—¡Soy el espíritu de la navidad pasada!—exclamó el espectro frente a ella con una serenidad inquebrantable.

—¿Q-qué q-quieres d-de mí?—exclamó Chloé en pleno cascañeo de dientes.

—¡Vengo a llevarte a conocer sobre tu infancia, mi querida Chloé!—respondió el espíritu.

—¿No crees que vaya en pijama? ¡Tomará horas llegar hasta acá! Porque los buses no están laborando, ni siquiera el metro…—exclamaba rápidamente la rubia.

—Más bien estás exagerando un poco…—se limitó a decir el espíritu. Tomó aire y con un chasquido de los dedos la llevó a un lugar muy familiar.

—Conozco ese lugar…—la joven exclamaba al ver el espacio intocable como en el primer día—Era la terraza de nuestro primer hogar cerca del río Sena.

—Así es, esos eran los mejores momentos de tu vida, ¿No?

—Por supuesto…recuerdo que jugaba mayor parte del tiempo con mi osito.

—¡Chloé! ¡Escóndete que viene alguien!...—dijo el espíritu para camuflarse en las plantas ornamentales.

En ese instante una señora de cabellera rubia inmensa junto con su equipaje llegaba a la puerta de la salida.

—¡Audrey!, ¡Por favor! ¡Tienes tiempo de que rectifiques!—exclamaba con desesperación su esposo.

—¡Lo siento André! ¡Ya tomé mi decisión!—dijo la mayor estando frente a la salida.

—¡Mamá! ¡No te vayas!—una pequeña rubia le suplicaba con lágrimas que no se fuera.

—Querida Chloé…no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto. Prometo llegar lo más que pueda… ¡Te quiero mucho!—dijo con ternura luego de besarla en la frente y tomar su camino aparte.

Tanto la pequeña Chloé cómo André vieron cómo ella dejaba aquella imponente mansión de color blanco.

—Tranquila hija….todo estará bien…—el señor Bourgeois trataba de tranquilizar a su primogénita que sollozaba amargamente.

—Recuerdo a mamá, era una talentosa estrella de televisión y teatro—empezó a hablar Chloé—Anteriormente éramos felices y vivíamos entre alegría y lujos. Hasta que de pronto, papá empezó su carrera política al ser electo diputado ante la Asamblea Nacional. Florecieron las discusiones y ese amor familiar se iba disipando…

—¿Qué fue lo que causó ese momento?—preguntó el espíritu.

—A Mamá le ofrecieron un trabajo jugoso en la TF1, por lo que optó. Papá no estuvo de acuerdo inicialmente, pero ella lo amenazó con irse de casa y lo cumplió en plena nochebuena…—explicó la hija del alcalde de Paris.

—He aquí tu motivo de mi tristeza y enojo hasta la fecha, Chloé…—dijo el espectro—Toda tu frustración ha sido acumulada desde aquella noche que tu madre abandonó tu mansión. Te recomiendo que reconfigures tu modo de vida, saca todo tu rencor y ve hacia adelante. Sé humilde…

—¡Espera espíritu de la navidad pasada!, ¿Cómo?...—trató de preguntar la rubia, pero dicho espíritu abandonó la faz de la tierra inmediatamente, dejándola en su habitación. Ella caminó lentamente hacia su cama para tratar de dormir, pero aquellos pensamientos no la sacaban de su cabeza.

Tardó más de diez minutos en volver a dormir.

…

Eran las dos de la madrugada y nuevamente las campanas sonaban en la Catedral.

Una silueta de una persona regordeta aparecía en el interior de la habitación. Estaba vestido completamente de verde, su cabeza consistía de una guirnalda de adviento con muérdagos en su alrededor. Llevaba una cantidad ilimitada de banquetes en su bolso, en ese instante comía una pierna ahumada.

—¿Director Damocles?—cuestionó Chloé al ver la similitud del director de la escuela a la que asistía.

—¡Soy el espíritu de la navidad presente!—gritó el espectro como cuan maestro de ceremonias.

—Señor espíritu, una colega suya me envió hace rato y parece que aprendí la lección. ¿Podría haber excepción esta vez?—dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa la rubia. Por su parte, sacó de su sombrero lo que parecía ser una Tablet de última generación.

—¿No me digas que es un obsequio para mí?—exclamó Chloé de la emoción. El espíritu, negó tranquilamente.

—¿Decías que has cambiado un poco? Es momento de que vayamos a ver algo especial—respondió para tocar una app e inmediatamente ir a lo que sería el día de hoy.

—¿Por fin es navidad? ¡Como ha llegado tan rápido! ¿No?—dijo la rubia al ver el ambiente festivo en la ciudad.

—Quizá eso te recuerde algo…—el espíritu señaló a la joven el orfanato donde se realizaba una actividad en la propia Navidad.

—Ya veo…la invitación de Nathaniel…—dijo Chloé con profunda tristeza al recordar cómo le respondió al pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué no entramos a ver un poco?—le propuso el espectro bonachón.

—No te preocupes, toca mi manta verde. Nadie notará tu presencia—le indicó para que la joven cargara una parte de su extensa tela.

En el orfanato hay alegría entre los presentes por la cantidad de regalos y dulces que repartían numerosos parisinos de buen corazón, entre ellos se hallaba Nathaniel y sus padres que comparten su día festivo para estar con los que más necesitan.

—Nathaniel…—susurraba su nombre.

—¿Tienes algo que ver con ese chico?—le preguntó el espíritu, provocándole un sonrojo a la joven.

—¡No! Sólo soy…su ¡Compañera de clases!...

También vieron cómo Adrien y Marinette se despedían de los pequeños luego de repartir una cantidad de pasteles hechos a mano por la pareja.

Y curiosamente, a minutos de haber abandonado el lugar entraron Ladybug y Chat Noir para brindarles un poco de su alegría a los huérfanos.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Son Ladybug y Chat Noir en persona!—dijeron los chicos al ver a los héroes de Paris obsequiándole juguetes para ellos.

Entre la multitud, se halló una pequeña chica pelinegra que montaba una silla de ruedas.

—¿Quién es esa niña?

—Se llama Alizeé, tiene casi cuatro años. Sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico. Sólo ella sobrevivió, aunque tuvo varias secuelas respecto a su movilidad—prosiguió el espíritu mientras la observaban cómo llegaba hacia los héroes.

—¿P-pero ella sobrevivirá? —cuestionaba preocupada la chica.

—No se sabe con certeza. Varios médicos han dicho que tendrá poco tiempo de vida si no se somete a una intervención quirúrgica—dijo con tristeza.

La pequeña Alizeé es recibida por Ladybug y Chat Noir que le obsequiaron un pequeño osito blanco, similar a la que Chloé tiene.

—Sólo espero que se encuentre bien…¿Cómo haré para que la ayude, Espíritu de la navidad presente?—exclamó la rubia.

—Tendrás que humilde de corazón, querida Chloé. Te queda mucho para que rectifiques…—le aconsejó el espectro, para sacar su tablet y tocar el botón de modo normal regresándola a su suite.

—¡Espera espíritu de…!—Chloé trataba de decirle algo, pero era demasiado tarde. El espíritu se había ido sobre la faz de la tierra.

…

La joven Bourgeois no podía dormir tranquilamente, por un lado pensaba en la pobre Alizeé y por el otro pensaba cómo sería el siguiente espíritu.

Hasta que las campanas volvieron a tocar en Notre Dame indicando las cuatro de la madrugada.

Una voz imponente retumbó el inmueble, siendo esta vez más familiar para Chloé.

—¡Llegó tu hora Chloé Bourgeois!—indicaba aquella voz.

—¿M-Madame Mendeleiev?—preguntó esta vez con temor al estar frente a una persona completamente encapuchada y con un enorme báculo que la asemeja a la propia muerte.

—¡Soy el espíritu de la navidad futura!—dijo la voz de ultratumba—Te vengo a mostrar lo que este futuro te podría preparar…

La hija del alcalde tragó saliva y tuvo que resignarse a ver su suerte echada.

El espíritu tomó impulso y con su báculo la llevó al cementerio. Era un día lluvioso y triste a diferencia de los anteriores.

—¿Por qué está la gente reunida en ese momento?—preguntó Chloe. El espíritu señaló una lápida repleta de plantas cuya escritura rezaba lo siguiente:

 _Aquí descansa Alizeé Fontaine_

 _Hemos perdido un ángel en la tierra para irse al cielo con sus padres._

—¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿CÓMO ELLA PUEDE PARTIR TAN JÓVEN?—gritó desconsolada la rubia frente a la tumba.

—¡Eso es consecuencia de tu egoísmo e indiferencia acumulada en esos años!—la acusó el espectro—Pero hay algo para tí.

Inmediatamente le mostró a la hija del alcalde con una tumba donde reposarían sus restos mortales. Ella quedó en shock al ver su nombre tallado en mármol y cayó inmediatamente en el fondo de tierra preparado para su ataúd.

—¡POR FAVOR, LLEVATE A MI!, ¡NO A ALIZEÉ! ¡ELLA MERECE VIVIR!—gritaba durante su infinita caída.

Cuando una luz hacia el final iluminaba tan fuerte, cambió su destino para siempre.

…

—¡Chloé! ¡Despierta!—su padre trataba de levantarla mientras brincaba en su cama por aquel sueño. Sin embargo, el mayordomo le tiró un poco de agua en su rostro, logrando que volviera a la normalidad.

—¿D-Donde estoy? ¿Aún sigo viva?—preguntó una insegura Chloé después de reaccionar con el salpicón. Todos sus primos comentaban que podría haber perdido una tuerca.

—Desde luego querida. Estás en tu habitación y hoy es navidad. Lo importante es saber…—el alcalde de París le explicaba detalladamente, pero fue interrumpida por su hija que se levantó de un brinco con alegría. Algo jamás visto de su propia familia.

—¿Navidad? ¡HURRA!—exclamó la joven para salir de su balcón—¡Feliz navidad a todos! ¡Feliz navidad a Paris! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODO EL MUNDO!

—Finalmente la pequeña Chloé ha vuelto—dijo la abuela viendo con alegría cómo bailaba de felicidad su nieta.

…

—¡Vamos papá, apúrate que llegaremos tarde!—exclamó la rubia a su padre que bajaron del orfanato con la misión de entregarle una pizca de su generosidad a los más necesitados.

En el interior del recinto, se hallaba Nathaniel junto a sus padres que colaboraban en la entrega de obsequios a los pequeños.

—¡Alcalde Bourgeois! ¡Chloé! ¡Qué sorpresa!—dijo el rubio al verlos.

—Como Alcalde de Paris cumplo mi palabra. Es mi obligación de ayudar al que más lo necesita—respondió el edil como si estuviera en periodo de campaña.

—Además Nathaniel…quería hablar contigo…—dijo la rubia al pelirrojo para llevarlo a un rincón mientras sus padres hablaban.

—¿Qué pasa Chloé?—preguntó el artista aún sin entender.

—Primero que todo, te debo una disculpa por gritarte de esa forma ayer, sé que ofrecías de buena voluntad pero tenía un mal recuerdo que prefiero reservarlo…—dijo con sinceridad la rubia—Y lo segundo es que decidí ayudarte con tu trabajo para hacer felices a esos huerfanitos, ¿Qué dices?

—Mi oferta jamás fue declinada Chloé, esperaba que rectificaras y ahora estás aquí. Eso es lo bueno de la Navidad—respondió Nathaniel, dándole un fuerte abrazo a la joven que sin pensar reaccionó con ternura.

—¡Hola chicos!—una voz familiar los saludaba.

—¡Marinette! ¡Adrien! ¿Qué hacen aquí?—preguntó Chloé.

—Hace rato terminamos de repartir pasteles a los huérfanos—exclamó la peliazul.

—Ahora nosotros nos tenemos que retirar—continuó el rubio.

—Pero si Ladybug y Chat Noir llegarán en minutos—dijo la hija del alcalde.

—Lo sabemos, pero hay compromisos familiares de por medio…—dijo con decepción el modelo.

—Está bien, para la próxima será. ¡Feliz navidad chicos!—saludó Nathaniel a la pareja que salía del lugar.

En eso, Chloé notó entre la multitud a una pequeña de ojos azabache que jugaba con su oso blanco. Le pidió a Nathaniel que la acompañara un rato.

—¿Cómo estás Alizeé?—empezó a saludarla, causando asombro a la propia pequeña.

—¿Tú como sabes mi nombre?—preguntó la pelinegra.

—Un pajarito me contó que necesitabas un regalo muy especial en navidad—exclamó la rubia al revolotear su cabellera.

—Así es…—respondió la pequeña—Yo quiero algo más que una gran muñeca o una casita: es volver a caminar como una persona normal…

—Entiendo mucho Alizeé…—dijo Chloé con un nudo en la garganta—A tu edad, yo gozaba de muchas comodidades y es momento de que yo dé mi mejor aporte estas fiestas: ¡Tendrás pronto tu operación! ¡Pronto serás feliz!

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por el impresionante presente de la hija del alcalde. Hubo muchos aplausos por parte de ellos, en especial de su padre.

—¿Sabes Chloé? A veces no soy bueno cumpliendo uno que otro capricho tuyo…—empezó a hablar el edil parisno—Pero viendo la forma en que te preocupas por tu amiguita, será una excepción. ¡Me comprometo con los pagos de la operación para la pequeña Alizeé como un regalo de navidad!

—¡Muchas gracias a ustedes!—exclamó la niñita abrazando a sus benefactores. Nathaniel miraba con ternura aquella escena.

—¿Cómo están chicos? ¿Nos hemos perdido de algo?—preguntó cierto héroe felino.

—¡Ladybug! ¡Chat Noir! ¡Finalmente conseguí el regalo que he querido!—dijo con alegría la pequeña huérfana.

—¡Sabía que lo lograrías Alizeé!, ¿Y quién te dio ese regalo?—preguntó Ladybug.

—Te presento a Chloé que se comprometió a darmelo—dijo la chica al empujarla frente a ella.

—No sabes cuánto te agradezco por darle felicidad a una chica prometedora como Alizeé—empezó a hablar la catarina.

—Muchas gracias Ladybug, sabía que lo comprenderías…—dijo la chica con sinceridad.

—¡Chicos!, ¡Hay un muérdago en la puerta!—exclamaba la pequeña señalando el decorativo colgando.

—Muy bien Mi Lady, ¡Estoy preparado!...—dijo Chat Noir esperando su respectivo beso.

—Ni lo sueñes Chaton…—exclamaba su colega—Dejemos que Chloé tenga ese privilegio.

La rubia casi se moría de la vergüenza cuando Nathaniel fue empujado por Chat Noir frente a ella. Todos pedía un beso, pero decidida optó por concedérselo al pelirrojo nada menos que por la boca.

Mientras tanto los héroes de Paris miraron aquella escena divertida y chocaron los puños en señal de victoria tras ver concluida su misión especial.

—¡Bien hecho!

Y es tan sólo el comienzo para lo que sería una mejorada Chloé Bourgeois gracias a tres espíritus y una pizca de magia de ciertos kwamis.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Esto es todo por mi parte. Si les gustó, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y muchas gracias por su comprensión._

 _Les deseo a nombre de ElRomanceroNica93 una Feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo 2018._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
